


Day 12: Watching a Classic Christmas Film ft. USUK

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Because I imagine America is as fed up with this bullcrap as I am, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, I may have snuck some vague political commentary in there, M/M, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Freeform, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: America has invited Britain over to watch a movie for the holiday season. Seeing as he's practically in the neighborhood and he has just enough time in his busy schedule as a country to pop in for a visit, he gladly drops in.(Part of my 25 Day Holiday OTP challenge. Will feature multiple ships from multiple fandoms. These will all be quickly-written, silly drabbles so please don't judge them too harshly. UwU)





	Day 12: Watching a Classic Christmas Film ft. USUK

**Author's Note:**

> This really makes me wanna go back and re-watch Hetalia, because as America says in this story, it has been way. Too. _Long._
> 
> This also makes me wanna write more Hetalia, because these characters are fun. I'll probably do a couple more of my favorite Hetalia ships in this challenge. But for now, scroll onwards for fluff!

When America had offered Britain an invitation to a movie night at his house, he couldn’t possibly refuse. It had been far too long since the two nations had last seen each other, both so wrapped up in the recent affairs of their countries that they hadn’t been able to get away from work. Britain had already been visiting Canada on business, and he figured he could spare the travel time to head south for a quick visit with his friend while he was in the area.

That was one of the constant downsides of being a nation: you were always busy. Things in the world never stopped; it kept on spinning, not waiting behind to give its nations time for even so much as an unhurried cup of tea. Britain was particularly peeved about having to sacrifice most of his teatime for work and he was still bitter over it. He wasn’t likely to get a substantial break until Christmas, which was thankfully just around the corner.

Christmas’s imminent arrival slammed Britain in the face when he arrived on America’s doorstep. The excitable nation had, predictably, gone all-out for the holiday, stringing up layer upon layer of lights. Quite the fire hazard, if Britain said so himself. Several plastic Santa figurines, each with a more startling face than the last, were hidden around his yard and porch. And… was that a _snow machine_ on his roof?

Sighing, Britain rang the doorbell, which released gonging strains of “Deck the Halls” from inside the house. Dear lord, he’d even customized his doorbell tone for the occasion. Britain really shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was anyways.

The door and the massive ornamented wreath attached to it nearly hit Britain in the nose as it swung open, revealing a smiling America waiting in the warm entryway of his house. His smile grew and his blue eyes lit up with stars when he saw that his guest had arrived.

“England, dude!” America greeted enthusiastically. “It has been way! Too! _Long!_ ”

Britain had already braced himself for the impending glomp of a hug he knew he was going to receive, but that didn’t stop him from nearly stumbling back down the porch steps when America leaped at him and wrapped him up in his arms. Steadying himself and taking a deep breath of the cold air, Britain hugged him back momentarily and pulled away.

“It has been quite a while,” Britain agreed, straightening out his shoulders to recover from the hug attack.

“Get in here!” America stepped aside, gesturing inside his house. “I’m freezin’ my balls off out here!”

“How eloquently put,” Britain sarcastically commented, but he stepped inside anyways and found he was immediately thankful for the house’s robust heating system.

Shedding his outer down jacket and hanging it on a coatrack further down the hallway, Britain turned back to America and clapped his hands together. “Right, so which movie are we watching?”

“Whoa, slow down!” America stopped him, shoving the door shut. “We’ll get to the movie later. I told ya, it’s been way too long! What’s been up with you? Any news from Europe? Er, actually, how’s that Brexit thing going?”

Grimacing at the thought, Britain pleaded, “I’d rather not talk about work, please. I was hoping to get away from it while I’m here, actually.”

Snapping and sporting finger guns in Britain’s direction, America winked. “Gotcha. No work talk. That is A-OK with me.”

“I’m not sure how much time I have to spend here anyways,” Britain let him know, stepping further into the house on his own. “My flight back home leaves in the morning, and I’m sure you have work to get back to...”

“Nah, dude, I’m free tonight!” He paused and put a finger to his chin. “Well, I’m always free, but you know what I mean.”

Shaking his head, Britain made for the living room. “Let’s just get to picking out a movie. I don’t want to risk losing track of time.”

“You can spend the night if you want!” America offered, clapping him on the shoulder. “I haven’t had a sleepover in like, ages.”

Seating himself on the living room’s single plush sofa, Britain relented. “As long as you help me wake up on time in the morning.”

“No promises,” America honestly replied, scanning over a bookshelf on the far wall for a suitable film. “I’m planning on sleeping in tomorrow.”

Squinting in confusion, Britain asked, “How do you even have time to do that? Don’t you have to head to D.C. tomorrow?”

“I’m takin’ some time off,” America absently explained. “For Christmas.”

“Christmas isn’t until…over a week from now.”

Tossing a few DVD cases behind him as he rummaged through the shelf, America barked a single, loud laugh. “Yeah, well, I _need_ a break from work, and I finally got permission to leave for a while.”

Gears turning in his head, Britain cautiously asked, “I…take it things have been rather stressful?”

“Have you _seen_ what’s been going on in my politics this year? It’s just one crazy thing after the other.” He sighed and an unusual weight fell on his voice. “Dunno why I’m even there, honestly. Seems like no one really listens to me most of the time.”

Sympathy welled in Britain. Despite having a plethora of issues to deal with in his own country, he didn’t envy America’s situation in the slightest. This had been a rough year for both him and a lot of other countries worldwide.

“But, I’ve had rough patches in the past!” America perked up, facing Britain with a renewed smile. “Nothing the hero can’t withstand!”

Happy to see America back to his normal self so quickly, Britain nodded in agreement. Ordinarily he wouldn’t dare encourage America’s overly-heroic self-image, but if there was ever a time he needed the confidence, it was now.

“I think I’ve got it!” America triumphantly announced, holding up a movie case right in Britain’s face.

Blinking and slowly pushing the case away so that he could actually read it, Britain’s eyes widened in surprise. “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?”

“It’s Christmas!” America proclaimed. “And I haven’t seen it in forever.”

Shrugging and reclining on the couch, Britain said, “If that’s what you’d like to watch.”

After popping the disc in his player and turning on the TV, America jumped onto the sofa beside Britain, pulling down a sewn comforter from its back and wrapping himself up in it. They watched the first part of the movie in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence as they hadn’t been able to for so long. It was when the first scene involving the infamous Abominable Snow Monster arrived that that peace was disrupted.

“Oh my god, it’s the snow monster!” America cried, diving into his blankets and hiding away just as Rudolph and his father were doing on the TV screen. “That thing’s so huge and scary! Now I remember why I haven’t watched this in so long!”

“You’re scared of the snow monster?” Britain asked incredulously, eyeing the huddling mass of blanket to his left. “Really now, this is just a kid’s film.”

America let out a muffled whimper as the snow monster’s footsteps rumbled from the speakers. Sighing to himself, Britain waited for a few seconds before the scene with the snow monster was over. He alerted America that it had passed, and the nation popped back up from under the blankets. Though he was still a bit on edge, America was able to go back to enjoying the movie.

Or at least, until the snow monster inevitably made its next appearance.

“Oh god, it’s so freaky! Look at its face! No, wait, I can’t! I can’t look at it!” America shouted frantically, again curling up under the blanket and hiding his face away.

“It’s just a stop motion model!” Britain argued. “It’s really not that bad!”

“Easy for you to say,” America countered. “You see all kinds of freaky magical stuff all the time.”

Britain had to admit, that was fair. But all the same, it seemed silly to be so terrified of an antagonist in an old Christmas special made for children.

“Is it the teeth?” Britain was trying to comprehend how it was possible to have an apparent phobia of this character. “I can sort of understand if it’s the teeth. You know the dentist elf takes them out at the end of the movie, right?”

“Dude, spoilers!” America complained, peeking out from under the cover. “I told you I haven’t watched this in forever!” The nation got another glimpse of the monster and ducked back into the blankets with a yelp.

“You’re going to miss the rest of the movie if you stay like that,” Britain pointed out.

“Well I’m too scared to come out!” America pouted.

Rubbing at his forehead in frustration, Britain went over his options. He’d really been looking forward to sharing this experience with America, and the experience simply wouldn’t be the same if he was hidden away the whole time. He could either let America cower and let this valuable time pass, or he could try a more direct method of calming him down enough so that they could enjoy the movie together.

Not entirely sure what he should do, Britain reached over and put a hand on the blanketed mass, rubbing over it comfortingly. America responded immediately, hastily shuffling over to Britain’s side of the couch and latching onto him. Frozen in place for a few moments, Britain eventually relaxed and wrapped his extended arm around America’s back. America seemed thankful for this and let out a sigh of relief, finally able to bring himself to look back at the screen.

“Thanks, man,” America breathed out, shuffling closer.

“Don’t mention it,” Britain managed, turning red in the face.

They remained curled up together that way for the duration of the movie, each one comfortable but not willing to comment on their position. The movie’s climax came along, as did a long string of moments involving the snow monster, but this time America didn’t shy away under his comforter. He simply clung a bit tighter to Britain, who opted to run a hand up and down the nation’s back to ensure he wouldn’t freak out.

Sure enough, this worked, and America was able to watch the entire sequence of events involving the snow monster’s defeat. He’d never been able to sit through the whole thing before, and he was incredibly proud of himself for managing it this time.

Amazing how a nation that had literally been involved in more than one worldwide war could find genuine pride in something so small and childish, but that was America for you.

It was also a lot like America to fall asleep somewhere in the middle of the credits. Britain didn’t notice until all the misfit toys had been dropped off and the movie was over that he had a sleeping nation curled up in his lap, one who was in fact snoring rather loudly.

Although he felt he should be annoyed, Britain couldn’t help the stirring affection that swirled somewhere in his chest as he watched America slumber. How long _had_ it been since they’d last seen each other? Clearly, long enough for a faintly worrying series of feelings towards the nation to incubate.

But, he’d worry about that in the morning. For now, Britain leaned back in his seat and returned to stroking America’s back. It looked like he was sleeping over after all. He couldn’t reach his phone to set an alarm for the morning since it was tucked away in a pocket of his coat back in the entryway, but for whatever reason, he didn’t particularly care.

And so what if he was late for work tomorrow? It wasn’t like they could fire him; he was literally the bloody United Kingdom.

_Thus ends the twelfth day of Christmas._


End file.
